


Unfinished WIP's

by ChiMira_99



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, イケメンヴァンパイア | Ikemen Vampire (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Also me: posts like 50 drafts of Lucifer, CW for Alcohol in Chapter 5, Except the OM voice actors. Those are actual angels, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Just a collection of random stuff, M/M, Me: my favourites in OM are Satan Barb and Dia, No Smut, No beta we die like the Vamps, No sin Luke would approve, Oh look, Or maybe not because we're giving the D(emons) smooches, Other, Relationships with Luke are ONLYYYY platonic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, it's time to cry about fictional men (again) because real men (still) aren't shit, nothing extreme Reader and Luci just have a few drinks, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMira_99/pseuds/ChiMira_99
Summary: Life's a beech (a bitchy leech) that sucked all motivation and time out of me, so I'm just dumping all the fanfics (mainly Obey Me! and a little IkeVamp) I started here. They are barely edited and unfinished, but if you find a concept you like inside this trash can feel free to use it <3Might add some other chapters in the future.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Comte de Saint-Germain (Ikemen Vampire)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/ Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. OM!:I suddenly got turned into a sheep because Solomon is a beech and now I gotta find out how my boyfriend(s) reacts- the Saga

**Author's Note:**

> Description in the title, just like in every good thing in the Devildom.  
> Saw this trend everywhere and just had to do my own take,even if I was kind of late.  
> Includes the seven bothers, the royal tiddies with servant, a cheap Draco Malfoy copy, the walking bible study and a chihuahua (as boy and friend).

Luci

  * “...Just how much trouble can you attract?” 
  * Normally, his protective mode is at 95%. Seeing you, his already vulnerable human, as a tiny sheep? Protective mode sets to a number to big for the human brain 
  * Ready to tear Solomon into pieces, but decides to wait until you’re back to normal (after all, revenge is best served cold. And no one said he wouldn’t send Solomon a few threats per text...) 
  * That shadyass wizard should run, not even Mammon will ever face a punishment as severe as those Lucifer has in mind 
  * IMMEDIATELY has you in his arms, draped in his coat, excused from RAD and locked in his room 
  * Will only let you out under his supervision, he’ll be damned if he let’s anyone or anything harm you 
  * Teases you endlessly, swears you just got dumb(er) 
  * Calls you his tiny sheep 
  * Lets you lay in his lap while he quickly finishes his work for the day 
  * Plays the piano and laughs when you “dance” 



Mammoney

  * would absolutely love to spend time with you and give you hugs and kisses like you’ve never seen before 
  * takes you to a modeling shot and convinces you to take a few pics together (totally not doing that for the money) 
  * might lose you once or twice during the way 
  * so obviously you have to chew on his hair as revenge 
  * “Oi! What are ya dumb human-sheep-thing thinking?!” 



Leviachan

  * Takes thousands of pics, but won’t share them with anyone 
  * Has you inside his room, refusing to share you with his brothers 



Catan

  * will search for a cure for you first, but after seeing how cute you are he pretends to not have found anything and that you’ll have to wait it out 
  * (of course you see through it) 
  * is seriously torn in an inner debate whether cats or lambs are better 



Assmodeus

  * Has the audacity to THANK Solomon 
  * Naturally, you poke him with your horns 
  * Screams that he will get holes in his clothes, so you calm him down by rubbing your soft body against him and making (somewhat) reassuring bloating noises 
  * Overwhelmed with your cuteness, starts cooing you and showers you in praise and compliments 
  * “Aren’t you just the cutest little thing?! Look how soft you are, my precious little lamb!” 
  * Starts recording every.single.minute. 
  * You getting overwhelmed with these new instincts and chewing grass? Captured for everyone to see 
  * Your angry bloating noises when seeing Solomon? You running at him and trying to use your horns to stab that beech to death? One of Asmos top posts on Devilgram 
  * When the first excitement died down a little, he drags you into his room 
  * Setting you gently on his bed, he disappears into his walk-in closet 
  * (Not explicitly canon, but look me in the eye and tell me our fancy boi wouldn’t have one. You can’t.) 
  * You just couldn’t help yourself. Nestled into his warm bed, surrounded by the intoxicating smell of all the beauty products and of something uniquely Asmo, after all the adrenaline from your transformation had you quickly lulled to sleep. 
  * Asmo rushed back into the room, with bundles and bundles of unused fabric in his hands and ready to voice his excitement 
  * But he stops dead in his tracks when he sees you sprawled out so cutely on his bed 
  * Putting the things in his arms aside, he grabs his DDD and snaps a few pictures...But those won’t find their way outside of his eyes 
  * When you wake up, you find yourself pressed against Asmos side, who was playing with his phone 
  * Smiling, he gives you a little kiss on the top of your fluffy head and starts gushing about how soft you are 
  * Not caring about your current form or the horns he pulls you closer for your usual post-nap cuddles 
  * Afterwards he becomes a monster 
  * He pulls you into Levi’s room and reveals that you need to look absolutely fashionable in this form as well 
  * They both have to chase you as you try to run away (modeling for hours wasn’t exactly how you imagined your day), Levi screaming about his precious merch getting destroyed and Asmo screaming for his make-up 
  * But sadly, your tiny lamb legs are no match for the two ferocious demons using your poor body for their own pleasure :( 
  * Asmo provided the fabric and ideas, so Levi had sewn tons of clothes 
  * The first thing they did was sewing you a cosplay of Ruri-chan, which was the payment Levi demanded from Asmo for his help 
  * Levi legit cried when you wore it 
  * Of course, this embarrassing dark stain in your life wouldn’t go undocumented.. 
  * It was the first of many posts of a Devilgram Account Asmo started precisely for this reason 



Beefy Boy

  * Only glares at Solomon, but let’s his brothers handle the revenge 
  * Tries to get you out of harm's way 
  * Worries about your food the most and spends the first minutes in the internet trying to figure out what to feed you 
  * carries you around everywhere 



Cowboy

  * You’re his new pillow. Not allowed to move at all 
  * will be genuinely sad when you turn back and asks Solomon to do that again 
  * fuckin TRAITOR 
  * the way you bloated at him after being a sheep (again) would make people think he did something terrible....Like murdering you 



Royal tiddies

  * Laughs. 
  * You, his beloved, his treasure, the most important thing in his life, got HARMED. Solomon endangered your life, you were suffering, dying, finally leaving this cruel world and the arms of your beloved… 
  * And he has the audacity to laugh. 
  * Even when you bloat at him that your nemesis deserves to get thrown into jail for committing such a crime at you, he laughs 
  * He loves seeing every side of you, so he quite enjoys seeing you stomp around 
  * In his joy, he picks you up and presses your soft body against his chest. Suddenly you don’t complain anymore (honestly no one would do that, the royal tiddies are heaven in hell) 
  * Has a secluded part in the gartens prepared where you can follow your instincts freely without anything harming you 
  * Works outside for the time, claims seeing you play around as sheep motivates him 
  * In fact, he finishes his work extremely quick and spends his free time coddling you 



Servant

  * Gets his first holiday in centuries and is happy to spend it with you 
  * Caters to everything you need, not needing a single word to understand you 
  * even if you're being ridiculous like stomping around and chewing at the ground he will just have a stoic face and will follow you like a shadow 
  * but inside HE'S DYING, HE JUST DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO EXPRESS IT 



cheap Draco Malfoy copy

  * laughs, even when you attack him 
  * refuses to re-do the effect and tells you to just wait until it wears off 
  * acts confused when you don’t want his cooking 
  * “Ahh, my bad, you can’t eat this now. Don’t worry, I’ll put it in the fridge so you can get it after the spell wears off” 
  * Every time you cause trouble, he threatens to transform you into a different animal 
  * Normally not the type for regular cuddles, but you just needed some reassurance (and you were just too damn soft-) 



Walking bible study

  * not openly mad at Solomon, but let’s just say that he’s never gonna dare to mess with you again <3 
  * “Looks like I chose the right pet name after all…” 
  * Seriously considers making a OVA for TSL where the brave hero Henry turns into a lamb 
  * (don’t tell Levi though, he’d be too disappointed if it doesn’t happen and too excited if it did happen) 
  * persuades Lucy to let you stay at Purgatory hall for a while 



Bonus:  
Chihuahua

  * somehow claims that it’s the fault of demons 
  * sad he can’t bake for you 
  * ONLY until he does a quick Internet research and decides to make a cake out of things you can eat 
  * like grass, carrots, the souls of your tormentors, forbs... 
  * somehow this... creation still tastes better than any of Solomons cooking 




	2. OM!:Date Night (Lucifer/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little draft about Luci and the Mc/Reader having a date night that ends before the actual date begins lmao

  * It’s been a few years since the exchange program. Mc is working as a teacher a RAD, the brothers still form the student council and do work, Lucy is still kept busy by Dia 
  * Still living at the House of Lamentation, it was hard for you two to spend some quality time together, so the concept of Date night was born. Once every month you two took a day off from all responsibilities (the brothers soon learned to not interrupt those if they wanted to stay alive) and one of you planned the whole day. All of these days included leaving your DDD’s off. 
  * This time, it was Lucifer's turn and he seemed to be giving it his all. 
  * You two had spent the day from sunrise to noon outside, making a picnic at the edge of the forest, going to the movies, going shopping, so when you two got back it was time for some make out sessions and a nap. 
  * You woke up alone and cold in the big bed you two shared. The audacity this man has to rob you off your past-nap cuddles! This demands revenge. 
  * But before your sleepy brain could dwell on that thought, you noticed a bundle of clothes on the nightstand. You picked up the note on top of it. 
  * “Hello my sleeping beauty. If you wake up before I’m back, be a doll and get ready. Love, your Lucifer” 
  * Smiling, you inspected the clothes he laid out. You had never seen them before, but it wasn’t rare for him to spoil you whenever he could. The outfit was mostly black with scarlet accents. The colours matched his suit in his demon form and the fabric was soft enough for you to briefly consider turning it into a blanket. 
  * But Lucifer picked this for you to wear, so you get ready and put it on. 
  * The clothes are literally perfect on your, clinging on you like a second skin in a way that doesn’t make you feel self-conscious but rather confident. 
  * You just know that he won’t be able to keep his hands off you, not that you minded in the slightest. 
  * And that got proven when he entered the room dressed in a fancy suit, when you were just doing the last touches on your outfit. Not taking your eyes off the mirror you pretended to ignore him. This wasn’t as easy as you thought it to be, with him looking smoking hot in the suit matching your outfit. With a similar cut and the same materials and colours you two looked like a gorgeous couple. Showing the world you belong together. 
  * You saw his smile in the mirror as he wrapped his arms around your waist. 
  * “Good afternoon, my darling.” He pressed a soft kiss on the top of your hair and had you writhing from his hold because you JUST did your hair! 




	3. OM!: Cat in your lap (Satan/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way is there to celebrate your lovers birthday than to blindfold him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was what I originally wanted to post on his birthday but i wasn't really satisfied so I started the fic, I ended up posting,the day before his birthday :) Why am I like this...  
> Anyways this is mostly finished but could use some editing so I just decided to include it here

“Just a little farther, you can take it off soon!”, you giggled.  
You had taken the birthday boy into the city after magically escaping his brothers, but refused to tell him what you were planning to do. At first he was amused and let you do whatever you wanted to, but when you tried to blindfold him, he hesitated.  
But after living in literal hell for so long, you had perfected the art of getting him and his brothers to do everything you could want.

Mission “Convince-Satan-with-kitty-eyes” went successful.

Now you were here, his hand in yours, your other in the small of his back to guide him. Even if the two of you had been in a relationship for quite some while this situation had you all warm and fuzzy inside and judging from his faint blush he didn’t feel any different.

“Careful, there comes a step”, still holding him, you opened the door to the place of your desire and pulled him inside. Immediately your ears were filled with some of the cutest noises in all three realms.

“Are those cats?!”, if Satan wasn’t blindfolded you’d surely see his eyes shine. He became so adorable when cats (or you) were involved. You laughed and took your hand off of his. The loss of his warmth was as usual an unwelcome feeling, but the joy in his voice made up for it.  
“Why don’t you see for yourself?”, you said while taking the blindfold off.  
He blinked a few times into the sudden light.  
With that small, cute smile you loved so much he took his surroundings in.

You two were in a cat cafe. Not the first you had been in together, but this one was newly opened and quite a long distance to the House of Lamentation, so you were sure he has never been here before,

But you had been and there was one spoiled cat that remembered the nice human feeding him and coddling him so he immediately made its way to you.

“Mr. Snuffles!” you exclaimed and immediately started petting it. While you did make an absolutely heartwarming sight with a fat, black cat (honestly, that thing looked like it ate the cake off the customers plates and then the plates as dessert) in your lap, Satan gave you a questioning look.

“How did you know his name?”, Satan tilted his head to get a better look at you. Guilty, you bit your lip. “Actually, this isn’t the first time I’m here. Remember when I went to the city with Asmo and Solomon last month? We discovered this cute cafe and I just knew I had to take you here. “ Satan gave you a faux betrayed look and wiped away a non-existent tear, while preparing for his dramatic soliloquy.  
“Now this is a lot to take in... First you replace me, your favourite cat-playmate with my brother and his shady boyfriend, then secondly you don’t even tell me about this cafe and last but far from least you don’t even offer to let me pet the cat in your lap?  
I’m offended.”

You could barely hold back a warm smile from settling on your face. But your lover was just the best thing in existence; kind to those he loved, playful whenever you needed a good laugh, calm when you just needed a rock to cling on, ready to rant or listen just depending on what you wanted, not to mention what kind of things he did when you were craving more intimacy… oh no, this is NOT the turn events were taking. You’re sitting in a cute cafe with your favourite person in all realms, watching kittens, far away from trouble, annoyances and headaches (aka his brothers).

“I’m so sorry, babe. How could I ever make my betrayal up to you?”, you said, faking a sniff and a cry.

“I don’t know if I could ever forgive you...But let’s start with a..”, he lost his cool for a second and looked away. It was so endearing to watch him get nervous over such simple things. You cupped his cheek and turned his head to yours.  
“Let’s start with a kiss.” The fake melancholic atmosphere faded away with the blush in his face and the smile on yours.  
Grabbing him by the collar, you pulled him to you until your lips were not even a centimeter apart. “I can’t refuse the birthday boy his wish, can’t I?”, you whispered adoringly before your lips finally met. Not caring that you were just in the middle of the street, you two held each other in your own little world.

Just looking at this adorable place made you feel warm and snuggly inside. The walls were painted in adorable pastel colours and had several stickers with cat paws on them. The tables were secluded from each other so you could have a little privacy. Smiling and already talking about all the cats that were playing with customers or just lazily laying around, you two kept being happy.

Picking up the menu, a gasp escaped your lips. “Satan you have to LOOK at this.”  
You shoved the menu into his hands. “What’s up, love?” Damn bastard. Got you blushing and stuttering with such a simple pet name. Trying to hide your embarrassment, you leaned in closer and pointed at the thing in his hands.  
“Look how cute this is! There are photos of the cats and their names in it!”  
Satan looked through it and smiled. “It really is cute. But I have to admit…”, he leaned in and pressed a short, but sweet kiss at the corner of your mouth.  
“You are cuter.” From the cat loving avatar of wrath, who was (despite all the romance and drama novels he has read) not the most eloquent in regards to his own feelings, this was the equivalent of saying “you’re my most beloved”.

Thank God, Lord Diavolo and the Queen of England (actually not her for being a racist and capitalist bitch but I'm not going to pour out all my feelings about the Meghan-Markle-Situation here) for giving him a distraction in the form of a cute cat rubbing its head against his leg, so you could blush in peace without your damn tease of a boyfriend. But holy (were you even allowed to say/think this in the Devildom?) shit, watching him getting all lovey-dovey with a cat and talking to it in his low, soft animal voice wasn’t much better for your heart.

Smiling, you watched him picking the cat up and playing with it.  
Getting closer, you laid your head on his shoulder. “Hey Satan?”  
He turned his head to you, showing you the soft smile you wouldn’t trade for anything in the three realms. Your faces were so close you could feel his breath on your skin.  
Slowly inching closer you asked a crucial question, whose answer you didn’t even await.  
“Do you mind if I steal the cat in your lap?”  
Satan blinked, but you had already taken the cat in your own arms and cradled it against your chest. He blushed.  
“And here I thought you were going to get all romantic with me for my birthday”, he pouted. He made such an adorable sight, you just couldn’t help yourself and laughed.  
“Sorry babe, I love you, but it’s just too cute.” To apologize you gave him a little kiss on the cheek and Satan suddenly thought that his birthdays had never been better before, with you on his side and with a cat on your lap.


	4. OM!:Room for you (in my bed) (Lucifer/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an usual, exhausting week you look forward to getting a good night's sleep, but an unusual guest crosses your plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Luci can have my entire heart and soul <3  
> Also sorry that there's no real conclusion here but I really can't continue this

Sometimes, being in the Devildom made you question whether you were dreaming or just landed into the celestial realm with how perfect everything was.  
This last week wasn’t one of these times.  
Mammon spent the majority of it causing trouble and then getting punished for it; Levi, the SEA demon managed to set the house on fire…twice; Satan was in full-Prankster mode; Asmo sneaked out more than it was good for him and threw a tantrum when his punishment involved his clothes getting destroyed, Beel ate everything inside the fridge and when that didn’t satisfy him enough he took a few bites out of the fridge door and Belphie just loved causing chaos on purpose.  
Needless to say, you were annoyed and exhausted to Death.

So on Friday evening, after dinner ended, you excused yourself and went into your room. Surprisingly, no one followed you. But that was mostly due to the fact that Lucifer was heading to Diavolos castle overnight, so the remaining siblings were ready to let loose.

Your heart ached at the thought of Lucifer’s workload. But Lucifer always insisted that he was just fine (damned pride of his) and Diavolo needed him, so you had to bite your tongue. Thoughts of the raven-haired demon filled your head and heart as you snuggled under the covers of your bed. This wasn’t a rare occurrence, many nights your thoughts were filled with the oldest brother and wouldn’t let you go to sleep.  
As foolish as it was, you had a crush on him. You knew your feelings had no future, he treated you more like one of his siblings or a chore from Diavolo, there was no way in hell   
he reciprocated them. And even if he did, one of the most powerful demons and a human exchange student, who had to leave at the end of the year? Even knowing that all your fantasies would forever stay fantasies didn’t help.  
Your dreams were still filled with him and your hand still wandered between your legs whenever you were feeling particularly lonely and craved him.

Sighing, you closed your eyes. Thinking about your hopeless crush could wait, you had to get all the sleep your body craved while the brothers were away.

Shivering you opened your eyes. Where did your warm blanket go? Your source of heat had disappeared, but something else had entered the room.  
A dark, tall shadow loomed over your bed.   
You squinted, trying to make out what it was, while reaching for your lamp on the nightstand.  
Or rather, who it was.

“Lucifer?”, you managed to get out. The light of your lamp confirmed it.  
It was the overworked firstborn standing next to your bed. Lucifer, with unnormally messed up hair, wearing the same clothes he left with, but in a wrinkled state now and a dazed look in his eyes. Not to mention that he was holding your missing blanket in his hands.

You slowly sat up, still slightly light headed from your sleep. “What are you doing here, Lucifer?”  
That definitely startled him. With wide eyes he stared into yours and you couldn’t help but think that he was adorable, even if he was behaving strangely.

“Can I…”, you waited while he took a moment, biting his lip. This man was doing things to you that you wouldn’t want his Father to know.   
“Can I sleep here tonight?”  
You blinked once. Twice. Still not woken up from the dream this must be.

The Avatar of Pride pouted when you took too long to answer. “If you don’t want me here, just say so”, he let your blanket fall to the ground and made a noise you never thought you’d hear. He… Lucifer...Avatar of Pride...WHINED? Your poor heart.

“Lucifer, wait…”, you hastily stood up, shaking off the remnants of your peaceful sleep and carefully put a hand on his shoulder. You’re not sure if you would do this on a normal day, but the situation was unusual enough, so why not test your luck a bit.

His half-lidded eyes stared at you, his pout still very much present. But he made no effort to get your hand away so you resumed talking.  
“Of course you can sleep here if you want to. There’s always room for you in my bed.”   
It was like a switch turned off. He immediately turned around and took your body hostage in a tight hug. “Lucifer?”, you murmured against the raven hair tickling your nose. His face was buried in your neck and you could feel his hot break on your skin. Not to mention that the rest of his body was pressed against you, with not even enough room for Mammon’s beloved Goldie between the two of you.


	5. OM!: A surprise for his dearest and crimes (Lucifer/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci taking you out on a sweet date with a little surprise at the end... And breaking the (not yet existing) law more than once.  
> CW for Alcohol, nothing extreme Reader and Luci just have a few drinks

Laying your head on his shoulder, you giggled. Your boyfriend looked at the door, waiting for a waiter to bring more wine. He was looking even more ethereal today, with a soft glow adorning his features that made you question if he truly was a demon. Weren’t they supposed to be ugly, horrendous creatures? “Hey, Lucifer”, you poked his cheek to get his attention.  
You had to ask Diavolo to make a new Devildom Law that made it illegal for Lucifer to get even more beautiful. Or else the bastard would have you killed by having your heart jump out of your chest. Knowing the prince, he totally would do it, just to arrest his right hand man everyday and embarrass him. But your train of thought stopped when he turned his crimson gaze to you.  
He smiled and your heart decided to follow your brain, leaving only one thing for you to do.  
“Let’s get married.” He froze, eyes wide and mouth agape. He broke the (not yet existing) law again by getting cuter with this adorable expression you had never seen before. Instead of answering, Lucifer settled for pressing a tender kiss on your temple and sighing.  
“Is that a no?”, you complained, wanting a clear answer. You just proposed, an answer would be nice!  
Wait. You just proposed? The news only now arrived to your alcoholized brain and you shot up like a startled deer.  
The waiter that just put the new bottle on the table gave you a weird look, but with Lucifer (and alcohol) on your side it was easy for you to tune out every other being in the three realms. Especially when a sound almost as rare and even more beautiful than his former expression appeared.  
That criminal bastard had the audacity to laugh at you!  
At least one of you had fun, you thought as you crossed your arms before your chest and gave him your best betrayed look. He laughed again.  
Keeping this whole betrayed look up was proving to get difficult, especially as he chuckled and pressed a small peck on your lips.  
“That wasn’t a no, my dear. I’m just going to ignore this for now because I have a surprise for you later. Okay, love?” New information! Your brain had already said goodbye, but hearing the word surprise was enough for you to decide that you didn’t need it anyways. You immediately perked up again. “A surprise? What surprise?”, Lucifer took a last sip from his wine instead of answering. “Lucifer!”, you tackled him in a hug from the side. Hmm, he was so warm and comfy you hadn’t even realized you’d closed your eyes until he started stroking your hair. No, there was a surprise you had to chase! “Lucifer, baby… Tell me! What’s the surprise?!”  
“You really want to know?” You threw your fists against his chest. “YES”  
He took your hands and pulled you up. You were a bit more dizzy than you’d like to admit, so you leaned on him for support. “I’ll show you now, darling.”

After longer than you’d like to admit you two were on the balcony of the luxurious restaurant Lucifer took you out for your anniversary. The cold breeze definitely did wonders to your fogged brain, but it also made you shiver. Perfect excuse for cuddling! Snuggling into Lucifer's chest was really the best. And having him stroke your head made it even better. It was rare to see him this soft, just holding you and showing his love freely. 

But on this balcony, away from prying eyes, with only you by his side, it felt like the easiest thing in the world.  
And that made him believe in his decision even more. That you’re the one he can always turn to, that’ll always be there as a safe haven and hold him.  
So he slowly pushed you out of his arms, as gently as he could. Still didn’t stop you from pouting and whining so cutely, he considered sweeping you into his arms again. But he had to keep his composure for this. He took a deep breath before calling out your name softly and taking your hand in his. He kneeled down before you, making you the third person he ever did this for. (Before you came his Father, which he now despised; Diavolo, who he was forever grateful to and now there’s you, the one he loves most).  
“Dearest… I love you so much more than any words could ever attempt to convey. I will never feel whole again unless I have you by my side. You are my everything now, everything I am and have is yours to take. Will you do me the great honour of being mine too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Dia embarassing Luci just because he can is what gets me through life and 100% Canon. You can't convince me otherwise.


	6. IkeVamp: Praline Sweet (Comte/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some short but fluffy times for Comte. There's like half a pinch of spice in here

If there was a single thing in the entire universe Le Comte could be sure of, it was his love for you. When he went to bed after an exhausting day and felt your warm body cuddling closer to him or when he woke up to your gentle smile. Seeing you everyday by his side made him happier than he's ever been in his long life.

“Try this one too”, he held another praline in his hand. You had been sitting in his lap in his room for almost half an hour, sampling everything he wanted you to. And just like with every other sweet, you leaned towards his fingers and tried it. His golden gaze never left you, carefully observing your face to find out which sorts you liked. It was honestly insane how much this man spoiled you, even going as far as feeding you tons of sweets just so he could learn which of them you liked, so he could order a year’s worth of them.  
Of course you had to appreciate this. And that was the absolutely only reason why you moaned in delight every time or why you briefly sucked his fingers in your mouth (to get the melted chocolate, of course! It can’t just go to waste). Not because of the way his eyes darkened as you coyly played with his self-control or how his grip on your waist tightened.

Comte cleared his throat. You seriously had this man wrapped around your little finger. At this point of your relationship all you had to do was smile at him and he’d burn down the entire world if it made you happy. So seeing you acting all innocently seductive and nipping on his fingers? It made it hard to act like a gentleman (not to mention some other things that got hard as well).

As much as both of you loved and treasured each other, there were still dark patches in your relationship, Hours, or sadly even days, where screams and cries replaced the usual and well-loved laughter and smiles. Times where the whole house and its residents seemed to hold their breath, your disagreement poisoning the air as well as your hearts.

But both of you knew that this was only temporary, in the end you would always be together, happy and forever.


	7. OM!:Bunnies and photo-shoots (Asmodeus/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo invites you along to a Photo-Shoot and you just have to pet the bunnies and praise your Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this as some kind of prayer to get the UR of Asmo in this red-black outfit with a bow and surrounded by bunnies from a little while ago and apparently it worked because I was lucky enough to get it <3

"They're just too cute!", you giggled as an overly affectionate bunny nuzzled your hand that was trying to feed it. The little bunny had pushed all their siblings aside and made its way to you first.  
But instead of trying to eat as much of the food that was splayed out on the ground it had made its way straight to you and demanded affection. And who were you to deny a bunny that reminded you awfully much of your affectionate boyfriend? Who definitely wanted attention too or why else would he shout:"They really are! But they just can't compare to me right?".  
You smiled.  
Even if Asmodeus was currently getting ready for his shoot with a crew of four working on his looks and nearly passing out from his unbelievable beauty, he still craved your sweet words of affection above everything else. But honestly, he deserved them and everything else in this world too. So you blew him a cute kiss and responded:"Of course, darling! You're the best!" 

You're pretty sure you saw at least two of the make-up artists fall to the ground at the brightness of his smile, but you couldn't exactly tell as you were distracted as well. This was the case quite often at one of Asmos rare photo shoots. The time where the make up artists were met with the impossible task of making Asmo's natural beauty even greater was one where you mostly got bored as he couldn't even talk to you properly. Good thing this time you could spend your wait with cute, human world bunnies.  
You hadn't exactly asked if there was a Devildom equivalent for these furry sweethearts, but from experience you could say that they probably had three rows of sharp teeth, wings and probably fire breath too. They would've probably bitten your finger off too, so you were glad Asmo requested those adorable things fighting for the salad and carrots in your hands. You giggled as one with dark fur pushed one with white fur and gorgeous blue eyes out of the way.


End file.
